Remembering
by rupzydaisy
Summary: Donna Noble thought that she was moving on. New city, new job, new life. Even if it was Cardiff. But as the Rift begins to undo the barriers in her mind, something stalks the streets. She teams up with Torchwood to face an old enemy once more...
1. Chapter One

_Updates shall be irregular but please stay tuned :D _

_Ok, this is set pretty much, straight after Donna got dropped off by the Doctor, complete with memory wiped... and some time before CoE but after the whole John/Gray series ... mainly because I like most of the team alive :D _

_updated 04/4/12 : spell checking, grammar checking ect. Needed it! I'm going through all of these first five chapters (thank you for all the alerts and favourites and reviews so far!) and I'm fleshing it out, ready to write more :D_

* * *

Chapter One

_Sunday 23:45 _

Another drunken cheer erupted and rippled round the small table. It was littered with empty glasses though the people sitting there were more concerned with having full glasses. The small pub with packed with people out on a Sunday night and making the most of the last few hours of the weekend.

"Jamie! You know we love you man. Happy happy birthday!" said a man to his left. The words were echoed around the table coupled with enthusiastic nods.

"Toast! Toast! _Toast_!" His friends chanted and Jamie stood up wobbling.

"Thanks for coming guys." He paused as he thought of what to say and the "Toast!" chants filled the silence, drowning out his attempts to restart his speech.

"Ok, 'kay!" Jamie laughed and then put on a mock-serious face as he picked up his glass and thrust it up into the air dramatically. Some of the amber liquid split down the side and dripped onto the table.

"Happy birthday to me!" he announced loudly, turning a few heads. His friends cheered loudly again, but they would have anyway, whatever he might have said.

_God, how much have we had to drink_, he thought in an odd moment of clarity. There hadn't been one of them in the past few hours.

"What'ssss wrong Jamie?" His friend asked and attempted to pat him on the shoulder but it was too heavy handed and he ended up whacking him. His friend laughed loudly at his actions and the rest of the table joined in.

"Nah. I'm good." Jamie replied as he downed the rest of his drink. His friend motioned to his empty glass questioningly.

"Your round mate. It's your birthday!" Jamie grinned and stumbled off to the bar thinking that it was his night, his birthday and no strange drunk feelings should get in the way of it and stop him having fun. He wandered over to the bar, and then stuck his hands in his pockets before pulling out a packet of cigarettes. A bit of fresh air might be good, he decided and looked back to see his friends still messing about. They wouldn't notice if he came back in a few minutes and not straight away.

He wandered off outside and stood in the side alley to light up. There was movement behind him and then a green cigarette lighter clattered to the floor, along with an unlit cigarette. It landed in a muddy puddle and began to soak up the grubby liquid.

There were some scuffling noises, then steady footsteps and a soft ticking sound, but no one noticed anything out of the ordinary. The street was filled with passersby; a woman with a red coat, a young couple with matching scarves and a pair of young blokes wearing black hoodies and jeans walking down the street with their drunken mate propped up between them.

* * *

_Monday 8:36_

Donna exited the coffee shop clutching the paper cup in one hand while rummaging through her pockets to find her purse to put her change in. Walking down towards the Plass she realised that it seemed oddly familiar to her. Somehow she thought she knew the place. She turned around as she walked trying to figure out where but then shook her head.

_Silly Donna_, she chided herself, it was the Roald Dahl Plass. Of course she recognised it; she'd seen it on TV before. But as she walked across she felt an odd feeling of déjà vu in the pit of her stomach, like there was something more familiar.

Without realising where she was walking she walked straight into a brown haired man, slamming her coffee cup into his arm. It snapped out of her daydream. "Oi mate!" She shouted at him reflexively out of shock, "Watch where you're going!"

"Watch where I'm going? You walked into me." He defended himself.

He spoke with an American accent, which happened to catch her attention more than his blue eyes. She looked up from fussing over her coffee cup which thankfully still had the lid still intact and was ready to yell at him some more but then caught herself.

_An American, in Cardiff? But a good looking American at that,_ she thought looking at him a bit more appreciatively but the frown remained on her face.

"You could've split coffee down my coat." Donna told him unamused, trying to concentrate on being annoyed at the clearly handsome man.

"Same here." He replied, in the same serious tone that she used.

Then he pulled out his phone and began to talk to the person on the other end of the line. "Yes, hello to you to," he said cheerfully. "That's nice!" He continued sarcastically, not paying attention to Donna anymore.

"Yeah, well watch where you're going next time." Donna huffed and walked off. She stopped after a couple of steps and turned round.

"Hey? Do I know you?" she asked.

But the man in the blue greatcoat had already gone. The steps were full of people walking to work, and she looked for him for a moment but he had disappeared completely. With a sigh, she walked off in search of her new workplace building. They had advertised for a temp and her agency had offered her the posting.

In _Cardiff_ of all places.

Still, it was nice being away from her mum's nagging and though she missed her granddad, it was a new start which Donna thought she could do with. The last few months had been a little disorientating. She felt like she had only just woken up from a daze, and she blamed that on some sort of mood left behind that cheating twat Lance. If there was anything that could throw someone, it was finding out that your fiancé cheated and jilted you...on your wedding day.

Not to mention the pillar to post work she had done as a temp for that Health and Safety position. While it had paid decently, she hadn't really felt it was something she wanted. So the move to Cardiff was supposed to be some quiet time, away from London, away from Nerys and the other girls who looked at her like she had done something wrong and away from her mother telling her she had to get a 'proper' job; _"Because you can't be a temp all your life Donna."_ Donna knew she was going back, and when she did, she'd be louder and more herself than ever.

Her first day in her new job passed uneventfully. She found her workplace after asking for directions. It was only a few streets away from the Plass, a small red brick building on the corner of a street that had a hotel and a Pizza Express. Her boss, Mrs Fforde, although in her late sixties, was helpful. A little flustered when trying to explain all her responsibilities, but nice enough.

"Best temp in Chiswick, a hundred words per minute." Donna had told her with a confident smile as she was shown to her new desk. It was larger than the one she had when she worked at HC Clements _and_ it had a newer computer. _Seems good._

"We need you to type up the old records, getting into the technological age has been a little for our little company." Mrs Fforde instructed, pointing to a stack of folders.

Donna's eyes widened at the large pile. "Just a bit. No matter, you've got me now!" The older woman laughed along and informed Donna that the staff room was just along the corridor. Then she walked off leaving the ginger haired woman to get on with her work.

Donna plucked the first beige pile of the stack and flipped it open. "Marvellous," she muttered. "This'll be a nice, quiet, temping job." She told herself with a nod as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

Temping was Donna's calling and she was good at it.

* * *

_Monday 09:45 _

"Jack? Are you here?" Gwen called out loudly and Jack stuck his head out of the doorway to his office to look down the stairs.

"Gwen Cooper, first one in on a Monday morning." He called back with a grin. "The others are off on a Weevil sighting. Sewers." He gave a little shudder and chuckled.

Gwen laughed as she walked to her desk and then remembered what she had been asked to ask. "Jack, has the rift been active?"

"Not much over the weekend. Only a couple of spikes but nothing came through. Why?" He walked down the stairs and over to her desk, noting the mass of paper and gadgets piled up.

"It's just something Andy said. He popped over yesterday afternoon." She explained as she rifled through her bag and pulled out her phone. "And, the rift hasn't taken anything?"

"No troughs in the reading either. You can see for yourself." He swept his arm towards the computers.

She sighed as she sat down and typed, "Andy was saying that there's been disappearances. A lot of them. Six people have just vanished in the past three days." She elaborated with a wave of her hand.

"People disappear all the time." Jack commented truthfully. He looked over the scans of the rift from behind her. "You can tell Andy it's nothing we _freaky-lot_ can fix." He laughed at his own joke and wandered back towards the staircase.

"Not in the same square mile and at night?" Gwen said as she stood up and Jack paused. "But there's nothing on the scans. It's not the rift." She sighed.

Jack shook his head. "Maybe, they were really drunk? People do that you know," he quipped as he walked up the stairs

"Yeah." She agreed dubiously and scoffed before reaching for her phone. She sent a quick text to Andy;

_Disappearances aren't Torchwood. Good luck. _

* * *

_Review please :D _


	2. Chapter Two

_Hey again, and just because I fail to remember: Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. _

* * *

Chapter Two

_Monday 23:56_

_It_ was what Hazel walked into when she walked around the corner on her way back home after having a meal with friends. Now she was running frantically through a dark and unlit alleyway behind a row of restaurants trying to escape from _it_...

"Oh God!" she muttered and then spun round and ran back the other way.

"No." She breathed out she saw a flash of black behind a car. It was very late and no one else walked the streets. Only her running.

She ducked behind a corner and flattened herself against it. She wondered if she pushed herself hard enough she could slip through the cold bricks and into a safe, warm room. She couldn't hear anything. Silence and the faint whoosh of cars in the far distance. _Just too far off for any help_. Blood pounded in her ears and down to her feet. The sound was too loud and it drowned out the shaky breath she gulped in.

"Ok," Hazel muttered once she got her breath back and the thumping of her heart had slightly decreased.

"Ok, a left, then the second right." She told herself. Then she repeated it, psyching herself up. And then she threw herself around the corner. She ran flat out taking the first left down a narrow alley. Her legs were shaking and she risked a look behind her. She couldn't see anyone and thought maybe they left after scaring her.

She slowed down a little bit but kept her feet pounding the ground. She wanted to run home. Or to the high street where there were lights. She sucked in another breath as she passed the first right turning, she looked back again. She thought she saw a black flash there but she shook her head.

_Actually any street with lights will do_!

"Not real." She turned forwards and skidded, there was a black flash dashing across the front of the alleyway at the second right.

"Stop it. Just run." Hazel told herself as she stepped to the side and then backwards, deciding whether to carry on running or go backwards. Hazel walked tentatively forwards, the way she was running in the first place, to see if there would be another black flash. And there was. They were standing there

"Oh god!" Softly ticking away. She shuddered and fought back a sob. They were following her, they were after her. She didn't like it, she just wanted to go home.

Hazel turned back and ran, her feet desperately trying to gain ground away from her. At the other end of the alley there was a black flash but she kept on running. The black hoodie was pulled down over the person's face, but the ticking got louder as she ran closer. She couldn't see any of the features but they were taller than her. Tall, lean and moving so fluidly, like an athlete. Hazel kept on running, trying to leave, to get away.

"Help!" She shouted as she skidded to a stop. "Can anyone hear me?"

She took a couple of steps back and when she realised no one was coming, she round and ran back the other way.

"Help!" She shouted again as she skidded to a stop.

She flicked her head backwards. The other one had gone, disappeared into thin air as quickly as she had appeared. She turned her head forwards. There was another flash of black and when she blinked she could see gold. _Strange that, gold?_ Even with the ridiculously high amounts of adrenaline pumped round her body she couldn't make any sense of anything. It was too quick. There was a whirring noise and then suddenly something wrenched her backwards. Something pinched her neck and she felt sluggish and sleepy, and then finally everything went black when her eyes couldn't stay open anymore.

* * *

_Tuesday 01:23am _

Strange marshmallow shaped creatures with toothy grins flying up through the air. Of icy landscapes and plumes of fire with rocks and ash falling from the sky. There were things which looked like Mr Potato heads but more menacing. They chanted and plodded down corridors. Women dressed in red robes with eyes on the backs of their hands. Another made of stone. A spider, a huge spider. And a nightmare of choosing between turning left or right, with a large beetle waiting with its maw wide open, ready to swallow her whole.

Machines and devices she didn't have a clue what to do. And a robot which terrified her, one sang madly as it was half hidden in the darkness. Shadows in the dark waiting to devour her. Of half fish and half human creatures who bubbled as they spoke. A place which sparkled of white diamonds. There were robot Santa's which scared her silly. There was beautiful singing which echoed in her head and a gigantic, monstrous wasp chasing behind her, its sting the size of her arm, just ready to impale her.

There were other dreams too, where she felt happy, new skies, but she just couldn't remember then after she woke up. She'd wake up, sweating and trying to breathe normally because she always woke up from running. Running so far and fast from _things _that chased her. The nightmares whirled around in her head but faded as soon as she got up and started to get ready for the day.

There were odd images, in her dreams. All the time. Every night. She'd never seen them before. Not on the telly, not anywhere. But still, there were there, almost haunting her. It was frightening. Her mum told her she was silly, that even her imagination wasn't that good and that she should stop watching crappy horror films late at night. The thing was, she never watched them anymore.

Instead she sat with her granddad, up on the hill with a flask of hot chocolate and a packet of biscuits. They looked at the stars; he'd always looked at the stars, but laughed at her and her quite sudden interest. Sometimes she'd catch him looking at her, his face so sad, she'd never understood that. When she asked him, he'd always say_, "There's some things you'll never know sweetheart, things you should, but it's what's been done now._"

She had always assumed that he was talking about his stars, the far away constellations will silly Greek names and the fact that there was so much out there, so much that they'd never know about. But sitting on a grubby wooden bench, in the middle of the night at the silent Plass, with an entire carpet of golden pin pricks of light shining high above, she wondered if it was something else, something...more.

Donna shivered and chided herself for not bringing a jacket and then stood up, ready to go back to the flat. She had left because she needed to walk after yet another nightmare. Her day had been long, and even if she did work four days a week she needed to get back to her new flat if she was ever going to straighten it up. Stretching her arms out Donna Noble looked up at the sky and for a split second there was something there, something that seemed familiar to her. Spinning around quickly she looked to see if there was anyone there, but the Plass was empty, it was late after all, gone past midnight as her watch informed her.

"Hello." Donna called. "Hello. Is anybody there?" She shouted. "Because this isn't funny!" There was no answer and she slumped back down onto her seat, struggling to remember what she was missing. And then in the back of her mind, just for a split second, she remembered. A man, wearing a brown pinstriped suit with spiky hair, beaming widely with bright white teeth.

She gasped and jerked back. "Who are you?" She whispered. "And why do I know you? I can't bloody remember." Donna huffed and brushed her fringe back.

"Ginger, I'm ginger." She giggled looking up at the strands hanging over her eyes, and then paused. "Why the hell do I find that funny? I've been ginger all my life!" She stood up again, shaking her head and then shivered again from the cool sea breeze. "Now, which way did I come?" She wondered and set off walking towards the lit up water feature she had passed on her way to the bench.

A black SUV drew up and parked wonkily by the side of the Plass and a man in a blue coat hopped out, slamming the door shut behind him. A moment later the car lights flashed as he locked it. His strides were quick and measured. Donna watched him walk and although she couldn't remember who the man in her memories was she remembered the one walking along the side of the Plass.

"Hey!" She shouted and the man continued walking, ignoring her. "Hey! You! Yes, I'm talking to you!" She called and hurried off after him. He didn't stop, or slow down and instead continued to walk at his fast pace as though he couldn't even hear her ear shattering shouts.

"Hel-lo!" She shouted and he quickly walked down the steps and she began to run. "Oi!"

The man stopped walking, audibly sighed and turned to her. "Yes?" He asked her politely, but she could detect impatience in the tone too. Donna planted herself in front of him, blocking his original path.

"Hello." She spoke in a quieter tone and smiled. Then she realised how silly her question was going to sound to a complete stranger she had only met once before. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Donna blurted out.

The man raised his eyebrows and stared at her. "I think I would remember your face if we had met before." He replied and then stepped to the side. Donna mirrored his movement.

"Yes, but." She frowned. "Apart from that. I _do_ know you from somewhere. I just can't remember. And I need to remember because..." She broke off and clutched her head with her head as her migraine started up again, the pounding began as though it had been there for hours. The man took a step back. "I don't have to remember." She frowned to herself and then hummed in her confusion.

"Are you alright?" He asked her looking a little concerned. "You seem...unwell."

"Mmm. Just a migraine. Again." Donna replied and then suddenly the pain in her head doubled and she gasped, leaning over. She began to panic because they had never been this bad before. "I think, I need to go home now. A cab."

"Do you need a doctor?" The man in the blue great coat asked, stepping forwards with his arms stretched out and a worried look on his face. She shook her head and then straightened up, inhaling deeply.

Realisation hit Donna, along with another snapshot of memories. "The Doctor." She replied with wide glassy eyes as he stared back at her. "I, can't remember!" She realised with horror. Then her eyes rolled back and she keeled over onto the cold pavement.

* * *

_A/N: updated 5/04/2012. I'm making my way through all these chapters and fleshing them all out...for reasons. It seems I've learnt how to describe and just write better in general over the course of a year and a bit, and this story, for all the alerters who are waiting for a new chapter deserve these previous ones to be written to the same standard ;)_


	3. Chapter Three

_Hello! I am so very very very sorry for not updating sooner, more like writer's fog than writer's block, but I now have proper ideas and things are going good! _

_Thank you to all who alerted, favourited and reviewed, and again I'm sorry for the delay. Shouldn't take so long for the next one. _

* * *

Chapter Three

Donna awoke in her bed, she rolled over onto her side to check the time on the little alarm clock and she got a heart attack when she realised it was half nine. She scrambled out of bed and raced into the tiny bathroom to get ready for work. Where she was meant to be right at that moment. So much for making a good impression.

As she undressed to hop into the shower she realised that she wasn't in her pyjamas, but in the clothes that she was wearing the day before. "What?" She said as she pulled at the shirt. Then she tried to remember what happened last night. She remembered that she was out walking, and that she had ended up at the Plass, but apart from that it was all blank. She couldn't even remember walking home.

She was just about to leave the flat when he mobile rang. She groaned as she read the caller ID. "Not now mum." She said with a shake of her head as she walked out of the door struggling to lock it after her.

"What a fine way to greet your mother." Sylvia replied tersely.

"I'm busy." Donna said as she walked down the pavement as quick as she could. Most people were giving her a wide berth as she ploughed down the street.

"Yes, how is your new job? You should've rung yesterday. All us Wednesday girls went out for dinner yesterday, oh, you should've heard what Diane was saying after a few glasses of wine."

"I'm sure it was fascinating." Donna replied, puffing for breath.

"You sound out of breath. Are you running? You're not late are you? What kind of a person does that on their second day at a new job? You've got an alarm clock haven't you, and a phone. You shouldn't be late!" Sylvia scolded.

"No, I won't be." Donna replied with a huff as she paused to cross the road.

"Sure, anyway the reason why I called you is that it's your cousin Mary's birthday at the weekend, she wants to whether you're coming." Sylvia said exasperatedly.

"Ha, ha!" Donna laughed. "How old is she now?"

"Twenty six."

"Who has a twenty-sixth birthday party?" Donna laughed again as she raced up the steps to her workplace. "Oh, it doesn't matter, I'm too busy here."

"You unpacked yet?" She asked curiously.

"I'll get round to doing it. I'm not five." Donna replied quickly. "Got to go now. Bye." She quickly hung up and smiled apologetically at Mrs Fforde who tapped her wrist, which was devoid of a watch, but Donna got the meaning anyway. "Sorry." She whispered half heartedly before sitting down at her desk and then she turned on the computer, ready for a day's work.

...

At half five she finished typing and shut down the computer. She stood up and stretched her arms before grabbing her bag and walking out, shouting a quick goodbye over her shoulder. She picked up a coffee and then started walking. At the traffic lights, she turned left instead of right and then walked slower.

She ended up in the Plass again. She walked through the large circle and then down the steps towards the waterfall. She stood there for a while, people watching. Then her migraine began to pound, her brain felt like it was going to explode. For a second she saw the flash of a man behind her eyes. A man with ridiculous hair, brown eyes that made him look so old and a brilliant white smile.

There was a motorbike racing event happing at the Cardiff Arena, so there were crowds of people making their way across. Nobody noticed the ginger haired woman looking lost. They didn't notice when she collapsed on the concrete slab. And nobody saw the concrete slab disappear downwards either.

...

"You were the Face of Boe." Donna muttered and then plopped down onto the battered couch, holding her head in her hands. _How do I know that?_ She asked herself, shocked at what she had just said. It had been an hour and a half since she had collapsed at the Plass, and about twenty minutes since she'd woken up on the couch. The man in the great coat had brought her down, below the pavement, to the Torchwood Institute and introduced himself as Captain Jack. And she still couldn't place him, however hard she tried. Jack sat on the chair opposite her, typing away at his computer.

"I'll go get coffee." Ianto called as he walked off the small kitchen. "Oh, and Jack, you've got visitors." He added.

"Hello you." Said a woman in jeans and a black jacket.

"Martha Jones. Voice of a nightingale." Jack rolled his chair over to greet her.

"Oi!" Called a voice from a man who walked through the door.

"And look, it's Mickey Mouse!" Jack exclaimed grinning as he stood up and gave Martha a hug. She slapped the back of his head.

"Captain Cheesecake." Mickey Smith replied, nodding his head seriously, and then laughed as Jack pulled him into a hug too.

"Donna? Oh my god, you're here! How are you?" Martha asked surprised as she noticed her. She sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped an arm around Donna's shoulder. Donna leaned away from her, frowning and Jack turned around to watch them.

"Do I know you?" Donna asked, leaning forwards and Martha stood up and looked back at Jack for an answer.

"Martha." He warned and shook his head. She stood up and walked over to him, wanting an explanation.

"Why is she acting like she doesn't know me?" Martha whispered as Mickey sat himself down on a swivel chair and inched closer to the computers.

"Because she doesn't. Something happened after we towed the Earth back from the Medusa Cascade. Her memory of everything that happened is, gone." Jack explained what he had found out. "She doesn't even remember the Doctor" He added, "Or anything else from when they travelled."

Martha's eyes widened and she looked back to the red haired woman sitting with her head in her hands, curled on the battered old sofa. "Oh." Was all she managed to say.

"So, I was hoping that you could help. I needed a doctor." He waggled his eyebrows at her, making her know that she was the only person for the job.

"But what about the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"He only comes to Cardiff to refuel, never stays long and never answers when I call him." Jack replied. "I'm wrong." He stated bluntly as an explanation.

"He must know something that could help." Martha continued, "Maybe something happened. He can't have just left her, could he?" She asked Jack. Then she thought about the very first time she had met Jack, trillions of years in the future. _"But this is really seeing the future. You just abandon us!" _She had told the Doctor that after hearing he had left Jack stranded. Martha turned back and looked at the red haired woman with a frown that was drowned in sadness.

Jack didn't reply to her, only turned around and noticed Mickey tapping away at one of the workstations."Oi! Mouse. What do you think you're doing?" He barked and Mickey swivelled around grinning.

"There was an alien who looked like a big red blowfish?" He asked before Jack strode over and pulled the plug out of the socket.

"Stop it." He told Mickey, who just feign pouted at him.

"You know, someone else is usually telling you that." Ianto quipped as he walked into the room carrying a large tray of mugs and began to hand them out.

"I made you tea Miss Noble." He said as he came round to Donna and handed her mug to her, "Two sugars."

"Thanks." She replied and stared at the mug in her hands.

Martha walked over to where Jack was flicking through a folder.

"So what do you think happened?" She asked him.

"Haven't a clue, but she's been complaining of headaches, and she collapsed outside. We brought her down."

"But then why did you call me here, she could have gone to the hospital?"

"Because every time she has a headache, the very same time, there's a fluctuation in the rift." Jack explained, "There's literally, a ripple through time and space, and it goes, somehow, straight through her mind. It might be doing some serious damage. We've got the equipment here to find out what's exactly happening. But..."

"You need a doctor." Martha realised.

"Which is why, lovely Dr Jones, you're here." He finished. "So, you're with him now." Jack jerked his head to Mickey who smirked back at him. Martha nodded happily.

"Where's the others?" Mickey butted in.

"What?"

"There's five of you, last time I checked. You and coffee boy are here, so where's the other three?" Mickey asked.

"Gwen went to check out the rift fluctuation and take some readings of it. She'll be back soon." Jack answered frowning. "And Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper are now deceased." He explained tersely, Martha rested her hand on his shoulder and looked over to where Tosh's old desk was.

"Right." Mickey replied awkwardly, "Sorry."

"Mouse, what do you mean last time you checked?" Jack enquired smoothly, turning around to face him.

"UNIT's not a challenge, but your little techie, she, was good. No remote hacking, everything's centralised. You've either got to have the correct password to link up to the wireless network, or you've got to be sitting right here. Nothing like UNIT's bog standard buffalo."

"So how'd you get in?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Spam." Mickey replied grinning, apparently pleased with himself.

"You were the free pizza? Owen was gutted when it there wasn't any offers." Ianto realised, remembering the incident. "Mind, Tosh would have been glad to have an admirer."

Martha and Mickey followed Jack and Ianto went to clear the mugs away. Five minutes later he walked back to the corner with the couch and heard the steady drip, drip, drip of coffee falling on the concrete floor. Donna's mug was held loosely in her hand, tilting to the side and the coffee was slowly being tipped out.

"Jack, Martha, she's unconscious." Ianto shouted and removed the mug from her hand, leaving it on the table. He bent down to where she was sprawled, half on the couch and tapped her cheek. "Miss Noble, wake up." Ianto said as the others rushed into the room.

"Get her upstairs, we'll need to do a full scan." Martha ordered and Donna was quickly carried up to autopsy room while Martha ran to get a scanner from her bag.

* * *

_Review please! :D_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Hello Andy." Gwen said as she got out of the Torchwood Jeep. Andy shuffled off the boot of his police car, parked on the side of the Plass, and smiled.

"Hey Gwen. So heard the news?" He asked with a small smile.

"What's that?"

"I thought _Torchwood_ knew everything." Andy mocked, still smiling and Gwen slapped his arm gently.

"The news Andy? We might not know everything, but with what we do know, we're pretty busy." She said impatiently.

"You know how I said that loads of people have been going missing." Gwen nodded. "Well we think another's disappeared this morning. Name's Amy Price. Her bag was found abandoned in the park not too far from here."

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that Andy, but I've checked and it's nothing to do with Torchwood. No connections at all." Gwen told him with a sad smile. She was about to walk off when Andy quickly spoke.

"I think there is." He said nervously.

Gwen turned around on the spot and frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"There were some hoodies in the area this morning, near the park. Now, one gang stumbled on a couple of others, and the smaller gang were all in black. Apparently there was some sort of tussle and one of the hoodies from the larger gang stabbed one of the other hoodies, the ones in black."

"Right..."

"And the hoodie who was doing the stabbing was blasted across the street and into a wall. Sounds like he was electrocuted." Andy said with a conspirator like tone.

"So, he had a taser?" Gwen asked.

Andy shook his head and continued. "Now most of the gang got jittery and scarpered, all the ones in black apparently just walked away. But some of the others, the not too bright ones, called the police."

Gwen chuckled. "And how is this related to Torchwood?"

Andy moved around to the boot of the car. "See the thing is, the police technically only have jurisdiction over humans, so all that weird shit is all Torchwoods because we don't know how to deal with it, so here you go." He popped the boot open and it up.

"You've got some weird shit in there?" Gwen asked as she leaned in to take a look. Inside was a lump of black material and she lifted up a part of it to see what was underneath. "Oh." She said with mild shock. "Yep, that's definitely Torchwood's."

Andy helped her lug it over to the fountain in the middle of the Plass and then watched as Gwen disappeared slowly into the ground and then walked back off to his car, radioing in that he had handed the 'weird shit' over to Torchwood.

* * *

"Jack. Got a present for you!" Gwen called as the lift lowered down to the ground. She stepped off and rolled the lump of fabric onto the floor. Jack and Mickey walked over.

"Hello. Mickey Smith." He introduced himself and Gwen shook his hand, then she looked at Jack who nodded.

"Gwen Cooper." She smiled at him.

"Mickey!" Martha shouted, "Come and give me a hand."

"Missus calling?" Gwen smiled jokingly. He nodded and ran up to the Med Bay.

Jack clapped his hands. "Right, you said you've got a present?" Gwen nodded and then bent down to lift off the fabric. Jack whistled. "Oh, you're a beauty!" He bent down and inspected what was wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

Lying on the floor was a clockwork android. Jack had seen them before, not so aesthetically pleasing, but they were functioning and worked as repair engineers in ships. It had a clear casing and golden cogs on the inside, shaped in the form of a human but without any features. The cogs inside were not moving and Jack pressed a few buttons on his vortex manipulator to scan it.

"It's dead." He announced, "Spark out."

"That looks..." Gwen leaned down to take a look. "Is that a robot?"

Jack grinned. "Clockwork android. People got pretty nostalgic in the fifty-first century. Liked the idea of technology but missed the ticking of clocks and the creaking of wood. Now this must have been top of the range, working on a proper star ship."

"Andy said it was found near where another person was taken. Amy Price." Gwen told them. "Said that there were a few of them and that this one got stabbed by a gang."

"Human?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, they called the police so Andy brought it here." Gwen replied.

"So that means that there's a few more of these wandering around Cardiff. See if we can pick them up later. Not top priority though. They're pretty harmless; they wind down if there's nothing to be done." Jack decided. Gwen nodded and then heard a familiar voice.

"What is Martha here for?" She asked.

"She's going to be helping out. She's up in the med bay running a brain scan. Donna Noble's brain scan. She can fill you in. I'll take this down to the store room later." Jack said as he walked over to his desk and began to flick through files.

Gwen followed him. "Why is it wearing a hoodie?"

Jack shrugged, "Basic camouflage?" and returned to his filing.

* * *

Martha had pulled up the brain function scans onto the wall screen and was studying them intently. "That's odd." She commented. Mickey swung on the seat from side to side, watching her work, and occasionally tapping keys on the keyboard of the computer in front of him.

"Didn't think I was that bad." Gwen joked. Martha turned around and gave her friend a hug.

"No actually, I meant these results." Martha said with a frown.

"Hang on, I've seen her before. She was with the Doctor. When the Daleks moved the Earth." Gwen said as she saw Donna lying on the bed in the centre of the medical room.

"Donna. Donna Noble." Martha explained. "She can't remember anything about the Doctor, or what they did. She has migraines and collapsed upstairs. And here."

"Shouldn't she be taken to the hospital then?" Gwen asked.

Ianto walked into the room with printouts of all the results. "All those rift fluctuations you were going through, they coincide with every migraine. Somehow, they're connected." He filled Gwen in as he handed over the sheets.

"So what have you found out?" Gwen asked Martha as she read through the sheets of paper.

"I think...that her brain structure is changing?" She said with a puzzled look. "Look here." She pointed to a scan of a brain, there was a large red part highlighted on it, taking up most of the image. "That was taken fifteen minutes ago." Then Martha pointed to the wall where the real-time scan was being updated. "Look at the red now."

"There's more blue." Ianto commented.

"I need to analyse these." Martha said with a sigh. "Is there a spare desk somewhere?"

"Yeah, you can use mine; I need to go down to the archives." Ianto said and they walked out of the med bay. Mickey said that he wanted to follow up on some of his work and followed Ianto.

"I'm coming too. I need to check some of the old video feeds; maybe it's Weevils who are abducted people." Gwen mused as she followed them out too, leaving Donna to sleep.

* * *

The team and their friends were all working so they were didn't hear the clicking noise emanating from the clockwork android which lay by the tower's base. It gradually got louder and faster until it was ticking every second. Then there was whirring as it slowly pulled itself to its feet. The team noticed that though, the robot was swaying slightly and Jack was the first down to the centre of the Hub, gun out.

"Don't move!" He shouted. But the android lurched forwards and raised its arm simultaneously. But it wasn't a human arm and it still has the attachments that a repair robot would need. Such as a rotating saw. Jack stepped back but wasn't quick enough the saw went through the side of his neck and he groaned as he fell to the floor, blood leaking from his neck and onto his shirt.

"We do not have the parts." It stated mechanically in a flat tone.

Then the android raised its other arm and aimed at the team, one by one, shooting tranquiliser darts at them. Mickey dived to the ground and the dart missed him by inches. Gwen was hit in her shoulder and slowly staggered to the floor, pulling it out before falling asleep. Martha ran to the side after she saw the others fall. The android fired at her and missed, twice. She grabbed one of the spare guns that was lying on Gwen's desk and then ducked as the android fired once more.

"I've seen it before." Mickey said quickly, as he ducked under a table and reached for his gun. "It's a-" He never got to finish his sentence as the dart hit his shoulder and he sunk slowly to the floor.

Martha crawled over to his side and quickly took his pulse. She sighed with relief when she realised that he was only unconscious. She stood up and pointed the gun at the robot. "Who are you?" she asked it. The android didn't answer, but moved with surprising speed. It ticked forwards and then stumbled and fired at her at the same time. This time the dart hit her in the shoulder and she slowly sank to the floor but managed to aim the gun at its head. She fired a couple of times as her sight blurred. She heard the thump of a bullet connecting with plastic before she fell asleep too.

Jack was the first to wake up. He gasped loudly and his hands fisted up as he sat up. "Where?" He got to his feet slowly and cracked his neck. He saw Mickey, Martha and Gwen unconscious on the floor. "Ianto?" He called loudly and then held his breath as he listened. He could hear the sound of ticking and someone running up the steps from the stairs which led to the archives in the sub basement.

"I take it back, and you're not as harmless as I thought you were." Jack said as he checked the clip in his handgun before moving towards the med bay.

* * *

Donna stirred and then slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the white curved ceiling of the med bay and then rolled onto her side, realising that she was on a medical bed. "Hello?" She called, but no one answered. She slowly pushed herself up so that she was sitting on the bed. She could hear footsteps approaching. "Is that you...Welsh man...er. Ianto?" She called. She winced as the sound of her voice aggravated her headache which was slowly getting more painful again.

She stood up and then walked towards the steps. "Hello?" She called, this time a little quieter. Legs in jeans were walking down the steps and she wheeled backwards as she saw that it wasn't a person. "A bloody robot!" She shouted in shock.

The clockwork android walked towards her, it's arm outstretched and then it jerked downwards. Then it paused for a moment, lifting and lowering its arm. "You are compatible. You are incompatible. You are comp- incompatible. You are compatible." The android said, flipping between the two statements. The gold cogs inside its head whirred at an alarming rate and the ticking sound got faster and faster.

"Oi sunshine! You think that's a headache." Donna said, for some reason she thought that she had seen the robot before. She clutched at her head with one hand and with the other scrabbled at the desk behind her, hoping to find something to throw at watched as the android walked forwards, clicking and whirring in time to the steps it took. Her fingers closed around something small and slim and hoped that it was a weapon. She pointed it at the android and then realised what it was.

"You've got to be kidding me." She grimaced as her head throbbed even more. "I'll give you a headache buster." And then she pressed down on the side of the buzzed loudly and Donna increased the pitch with a twitch of her finger. The android shook and shaked on the spot, and inside its clear skull Donna saw golden cogs shattering. Then suddenly it clicked forwards, as though it was bowing and she couldn't hear a ticking sound anymore. She leant against the desk and sighed heavily before keeling over once more.

"Donna?" Ianto called as he rushed up the stairs and into the room.

"My head." She moaned, "You need to knock me out." She ordered.

"What?" Ianto asked confused.

Jack ran up the and pointed the gun forwards before noting that the clockwork android was lying on the floor, shattered golden cogs scattered over the floor and the clear skull had a hole in it with fragments of clear hardened plastic sprinkled around it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain," Donna said as she grabbed Ianto's head, placing both palms flat on either side before taking in a breath and then she quickly whacked her head against his. "Quickly." She said as she staggered backwards before falling to the floor.

Ianto reeled back at the sudden transfer of thoughts, but he blinked and then took in a breath as he ran through the message she had left for him. "Yes ma'am." He told her before running off to the side of the room and began to rummage through vials of medicine. Jack stood back out of the way and lowered his gun. He watched Ianto as he picked up a needle and ran over to Donna.

"How much?" He asked nervously. "All of it?" Donna nodded weakly he injected the sedative into her neck.

"What did she tell you?" Jack asked curiously as Donna fell unconscious and he moved forwards to help her back onto the medical bed.

"A sedative, a cup of tea and a banana." Ianto repeated with a grim smile.

* * *

_Review please :D _


	5. Chapter Five

_Hello, so thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts. Hope you like chapter too! _

* * *

Chapter Five: Remembered

Donna slumped back on the bed and fell asleep. Ianto left the room to make a cup of tea and to raid the fridge. Jack updated the scans and slowly everyone else began to walk up. They slowly dragged themselves up the stairs and into the medical bay.

"What was going on?" Gwen asked, rubbing her shoulder.

Martha groaned as she reached for a scanner and she quickly used it on everyone. "No harm done. Just a mild sedative," she informed.

"But it is a nasty headache." Mickey said as he rubbed his head where he had hit the side of the desk.

"You'll live." Jack replied casually. "Martha, take a look at this. It's like her whole biology is changing. I think she's growing a new heart?"

"That can't be right." Martha said as she leaned over to see the screen. "But how?"

"Tea. But no bananas. Do you think she'll mind?" Ianto asked.

"She's waking up now. Ask her yourself." Martha said as she pointed the scanner at Donna.

The ginger woman groaned and her hands clamped down on either side of her head. "Bloody headache," she mumbled. "Oi, sunshine, do you think you could turn down the lights?"

"Sorry." Jack reached over and dimmed the side lights.

Donna mumbled a little more before her eyes opened and she sat up slowly. "Right then, blimey. Lots of new things." She chuckled a little. "Hello." She gave a little wave at the group who were watching her. "All better now," she announced. "Oooh. Tea?"

"Alright, what's going on?" Mickey asked annoyed.

"It's bloody brilliant, that's what it is!" Donna replied ecstatically.

"Explain then," he retorted and she looked at him with a mocking pout.

"Ah, is Mick, Mick, Mickey-dy Mickey sulking? Go sit in the corner then," Donna replied with a grin.

"Hold on," he said as she turned away from him and inspected the sonic pen. "That's what...he used to say."

"He?" Martha asked.

"The Doctor. He used to take the mick!" Mickey protested.

"The mick out of Mickey. Genius!" Jack chuckled and Mickey threw him a dirty look.

"Donna, if you could explain, it'll help though. I don't understand. I thought you were dying." Martha interjected.

"And I was, I did, sort of. It's difficult to explain," she paused and then looked at her shoes before looking back up the three in front of her. "Right. I was Donna. Before the meta crisis happened, all of that." She waved her arm in exaggerate and they nodded in understanding. "And then the metacrisis happened, a two way biological meta crisis. The other Doctor grew out of the hand using my DNA, and I got a Time Lord mind."

"And then the Doctor wiped your memories to stop you from burning up." Jack finished off.

Donna shook her head, "No, that's what you've guessed. If the metacrisis stayed the way it was, then yes, I would have burned up, and Donna would have died. But the DoctorDonna would have stayed. So yes, he wiped my mind, pushing the DoctorDonna bit back, deep into the subconscious," she continued with a frown.

"Right..." Martha said.

"So, then I moved to Cardiff with my new job, and that's when it all began unravelling!" Donna exclaimed. "Don't you see?"

"No." Mickey said with a frown.

"You've got a great big fat rift running through this whole city. The whole of Cardiff sits on a rift in time and space. And what does that leak through?" Donna asked.

The answer dawned. "Artron energy." Jack replied.

"Give the man a medal!" Donna said, "Exactly, so. All that Artron energy, background radiation, just like the TARDIS' engines spewing from the Rift. And the DoctorDonna picks it up. It weakens the mental barriers the Doctor put up in my mind. The headaches I've been getting are because of the Rift," she explained.

"So, how did you become the DoctorDonna?" Martha asked.

"Good question Martha! Now, Time Lord DNA, amazing stuff. The Time Lord part of my mind is dominant. So, the Time Lord genes are dominant and it overrides my human DNA and changes me to Time Lord. It was literally, a two way metacrisis. The human Donna and the Time Lord Doctor all jumbled up and then split between me and my twin, the other Doctor. And he got just the one heart, so when the Time Lord DNA overrode mine, I have two. He was more human than Time Lord but because he grew straight from the Doctor's DNA his mind could cope with a Time Lord's memories. But I'm more Time Lord than human now with two hearts and a Time Lord mind." She paused for another breath.

"Hang on, but the Doctor said that there has never been a human-Time Lord metacrisis, because there couldn't be." Mickey said.

Donna nodded. "He's right. Because you change, the Time Lord part overrides any human DNA. And I was changing before. All new me, but I was just sorting out the Doctor bits and the Donna bits. That Charlie Chaplin nonsense and the repeating of words…I think I said binary a lot," she mused.

"So, if you weren't dying…then why couldn't you remember? Why did the Doctor make you forget?" Mickey asked.

Donna continued her explanation. "The Doctor had explained it before. What it actually meant to be a Time Lord. Because it wasn't just having a double cardiovascular system and a sense of the timey wimey. It's so much more. A shared history, a shared suffering. And just like Pompeii, when I knew what I was getting myself into by pushing that lever with him, with all his memories and all his doings through his past, they're all on my conscious too. The Time War..." She broke off and sighed heavily.

"And he wiped my mind to keep me human. To save me from becoming a Time Lord. But I told him not to. I pleaded with him. I had made my choice, I was going to change and stay with him forever." Her tone changed to annoyance. "But what did Spaceman go and do? He did his own thing and left me behind. Like it was his choice to make. I tell you, if I see him now, the Oncoming Storm isn't gonna have any kind of bearing to what I'm going to do to him."

Jack chuckled, "Now I would pay to see that."

"Tell you what; I might just drag you along with me." Donna told him seriously and he laughed again.

Ianto passed over the cup of tea and she downed it quickly. "Right then. Off to work!" She swung her legs around and hopped off the bed, walking towards the stairs.

"Work?" He asked.

"Yes, that clockwork android." Donna nodded her head and bent down to inspect it a little closer. "Mickey, you remember it?"

"Yeah, and the horse."

"Oh, Arthur was lovely wasn't he?" Donna grinned up at him and he chuckled. "Right. We need to track the rest. It can't be alone; they work in teams to fix ships up. Although...are there any ships. We need to search for ships. You Torchwood lot, know if anyone's been opening time windows?" Donna asked as she marched off towards the desks, leaving the rest staring at each other.

Jack shrugged and then followed. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

_DoctorDonna's back! _


End file.
